Gabriel aka The Trickster
by giacinta
Summary: Gabriel's point of view on his meetings with the Winchester boys. He kinda misses them! One-shot.


Gabriel aka The Trickster.

X

The first time I came into contact with the Winchesters it turned out to be a barrel of fun!

Those two chuckle-heads already had a bickering relationship going on; worse than an old married couple, I'll tell ya; so it only took a little touch of my mojo to bring them to the point where they had no control over themselves, never realising that there was anything out of the ordinary.

It served them right for interfering in my harmless pastime of handing out just desserts to a set of dicks that deserved it!

I was having a whale of a time before those interfering boys arrived and ruined everything.

However those crafty Winchesters weren't so far gone that they didn't think to call in their hunter friend for a little consultation. That Bobby sure put an end to my games but we all had a great old laugh in the theatre; wow, did those girls really throw Dean around. Good times!

Of course, I was never in any real danger, for humans can't kill an angel not even one who had taken on the secret identity of a Trickster.

X

The next time we ran into each other though things got a little more serious.

When I saw them drive into town in their black machine, I was gonna get my ass out of there pronto, but in the end I just couldn't resist toying with them.

Okay, I'll admit I was maybe a tad hard on them, killing off Dean in a hundred different ways and leaving Sam to pick up the pieces, but well, I knew what was coming for them so I thought I would give them a taste; get them toughened up for the big A, but all I learned was just how far those two hoo-has will go and what they'll do for each other!

That seemingly oh so sweet Sammy is really dip-shit scary when he doesn't have Dean around. He hounded me like an obsessive stalker for six months. He just would _**not** _accept that Dean was dead and gone.

Of course I would've had to bring big brother Dean back eventually, for both boys were essential to Daddy's master plan but I let Sam think that I was soft-touched by his begging, even if I was a little bit! Those puppy eyes really do work!

X

The third time we met up, I pulled out all the stops!

TV land was a gas! Boy did I really enjoy myself there. I think my finest moment was when I changed Sam into Kitt; then how about the Japanese game show! Inspired!

What a laugh! That is until Dean spoiled it all by pulling the holy oil out of Sam's steel ass. They really got me that time clever little Winchesters, guessing that I was an angel. Can't say those boys are stupid, no siree!

It might seem strange but I felt kinda sorry for them in the warehouse when I told them about Dad's master plan, but there you go:- "As it's written in Heaven, it shall be on Earth" and all that!

X

Can't say how it happened but I sorta got fond of the little tykes. I even went up against my brother for them, but Luci and Mikey were the most powerful of us all and Luci took me out!

You're probably asking how I can be telling you this if I'm dead and gone.

Well, that's because angels can't really die; we just get banished to a lower heavenly plane, a sort of Limbo for angels, if you like. We have to re-build our Grace before we can return to Heaven and it takes us centuries to do so, unless God himself intervenes but as Daddy seems to have taken a permanent vacation, I can't see that happening.

X

One day, I'll be back though and I'll be real curious to see what Mankind has gotten up to during my absence, or even if it's still there!

We don't get news bulletins here, so it's all gonna be a big surprise.

I wonder if those Winchesters will still be around? I kinda miss them. I wouldn't be all that amazed if they were still on Earth. Heaven and Hell probably don't want a couple of trouble makers like them complicating their realms.

X

One thing I'm sure of though, is that wherever they go, they'll be together 'cos I've never seen two souls that want to bask in each other's presence as those two do.

Destiny is a funny thing. It doesn't always turn out as planned and I've a feeling that those boys are gonna be a real thorn in somebody's side!

Well back to pumping up my Grace. See you all in a couple of centuries.

X

XXXX The enD XXXX


End file.
